Sonny with a Chance of Gotham City
by Fluffpuffgerbil
Summary: Invitations, Conventions, insane people, Batman and more! Sonny, Chad, and the cast of So Random are off to Gotham for a 'fun' time, but are really only being drawn into a trap. This will be one trip they will NEVER forget! Romance, Drama and alot more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! It's Ashley here. And this is something me and my older sister Maddy wrote up together. ;P I wrote all the Sonny with a Chance things and she wrote all the Batman stuff. :D **

**Okay, long thing here:**

**So this is the sequel to another Roleplay we did together so a recap: The Joker came to LA and wreaked havoc on everyone there and Tawni met Dick Grayson(or Robin) in the cafeteria and he told her to call him next time she was in Gotham.  
Oh and Bruce Wayne, in that one, had been thinking of buying the Studio, but didn't. If I forgot anything and you are utterly confused, just tell me in your review and I'll either explain it in the next A/N or I'll PM you. :D **

**Okay. Read. Review. I'll add more chapters if you do. It's already all written up.**

**Disclaimer: My sister and I do not own Sonny with a Chance or Batman or anything else I mentioned that I shouldn't own.**

The day at Condor Studios started as normal as any other day possibly could. Everyone rehearsed their shows like they normally did and at the moment, the cast of So Random were on break in the Prop House.

"Ugh, we need a new sketch," Tawni moaned, "I'm tired of doing the same thing in different ways. Could work get any more boring?"

"I thought it was impossible to be bored here," Sonny said, "Guess I was wrong. Anyone have any ideas?"

"No," Nico, Grady, and Zora said in unison.

Everyone sighed.

"Uh...who died?" a new voice said. A voice belonging to Chad Dylan Cooper, "You guys look like you got no sleep at all last night."

"Hey, do you have any funny ideas for the show?" Sonny asked.

"No," Chad snapped, "Well, you guys might be in a slump, but Mackenzie Falls is in its greatest hour.

"And you're here...?" Nico asked.

"To brag about it," Chad shrugged.

"Chad, just go away," Sonny said, standing up.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!" Sonny finished before Chad turned around and walked away, leaving the cast of So Random to endure the most tedious day of work ever.

Lucky for them, it was time for the day's mail. That normally brought _some_ sort of excitement with it.

In the mail, along with the normal fan mail, were letters for Nico, Grady, Sonny, Zora, Tawni, and Chad. Each letter was postmarked from Gotham City.

Nico, Grady, and Sonny were given letters of invitation for the annual Gotham City Laughs of the Future Competition. Tawni was given a letter of invite for the annual Gothem City Fashion Show, an invite to be _in_ the fashion show.  
Zora was given a letter of invite for a private tour of the newest addition to the Gothem City Musem, Zombies of the Past. And Chad was given an invite for the annual United State's Greatest Actor's get-together.

All of them were very excited about their invitations.  
Chad wondered who else was worthy to be called a 'Greatest Actor' and Tawni was ecstatic and couldn't stop talking about her invite.

Sonny was a bit wary though, "Doesn't this seem weird to you guys?" she asked.

"Who cares?" Grady said.

"Yeah! This is one of the biggest things to happen to us!" Nico said excitedly.

"I'm not sure.." Sonny said. "Last time something about Gotham turned up around here was when Bruce Wayne was thinking about buying the Studio... And when he came, crazy things happened," Sonny said.

"I don't remember anything too terribly crazy," Nico said.

"I do," Chad said, "And I'm sure this has nothing to do with that stuff." He, in truth, was just too excited about his invitation to care.

"The only thing I remember was an unbelievably gorgeous boy in the cafeteria," Tawni sighed happily.

Sonny just looked at everyone in an uncertain way and felt unsure about it, but didn't want to be a party-pooper, so she said, "You're right, this probably has nothing to do with that."

All the invites came with pre-paid flight tickets and also said that they were to stay at Gotham's finest hotel, all paid for already. The tickets for the flight were scheduled to leave in three days.

"How long do you think the flight is to Gotham?" Sonny asked Tawni.

"Why does it matter?" she asked.

"No reason," Sonny lied. She hated airplanes... but she'd live... hopefully. No one really knew her fear of planes. She didn't know why, she just didn't want anyone to know.

Especially Chad and Tawni.

In Gotham City...

"Gordon, come on, you know I can't do that," Millionaire Bruce Wayne protested. "You've been to my parties before, you _know_ what kind of a host I am."

"I know, Bruce," Police Commissioner James Gordan said, "but the original host has taken ill and we can't find anyone to replace him at the last minute. Help me out, will ya? The Mayor's running me ragged with this business with Two-Face and Joker, not to mention all the other cases I've got sitting on my desk, and Ba-"

"Okay, okay," Bruce said, chuckling softly, "I'll do it. But you owe me one."

"You and everyone else," Gordan muttered. "Sal will give you the information out front."

Bruce headed out of the commissioner's office and went to get the information for the United State's Greatest Actor's Reward gig he'd been suckered into hosting. At least he wouldn't have to use Wayne Manor to host it in...

Getting the information, he headed out of the police station and looked over the information and stopped when he saw who was on the guest list. He frowned. Chad Dylan Cooper was on the list for the State's greatest actors? Something wasn't right...he didn't know what, but suddenly he was very glad that he let Jim talk him into this.

The Randoms and Chad were settled in to their places at the hotel pretty easily with no dely or complication.

It was a very nice hotel...nicer than Sonny's apartment that was for sure.

Sonny wished she had her own room like Zora, Tawni and Chad, but she was glad that she got to at least be roomies with her friends and not Chad or Tawni who pretty much needed the whole room since their world revolved around themselves.

This might not be as bad as she thought.

There were two days until the various competitions and Zora's tour, leaving the teens free to explore and get to know the city.

Oddly enough, all four events took place at the same exact time.

They all buddied up, because none of them felt like going to the same places.

Nico and Grady immediately chose each other, and Tawni refused to go with Sonny, so she went with Zora, leaving Sonny and Chad to be buddies.

They were so thrilled to be buddies.

"Alright," Sonny said, "there are a lot of places to go, but we should start heading this way..." she pointed to a spot on the map of Gotham she printed off.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Because I said so," Sonny said.

"Well, I think we should go this way," Chad said, pointing the opposite direction.

"Really, Chad, really?" Sonny asked.

Everyone had left, so it was just them in the hall in the hotel.

"Yes, really," Chad said.

"You're unbelievable. You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Sonny asked.

Chad said nothing.

"Fine. We'll do it your way," Sonny snapped.

"Good," Chad said.

"Whatever."

So Chad won and got to drag Sonny around Gotham to wherever he wanted to go.

He didn't know how much Sonny wanted to strangle him there and then.  
Well, she'd just have to hang on until they stopped touring and she could be away from him.

But to Sonny's surprise, she started to enjoy Chad's company and willingly let him "drag" her around and they saw a few pretty neat things while they were out.

After Bruce had found out that Chad was going to be participating in an event in Gotham, he had used the Batcomputer under Wayne Manor to see if anyone else from Condor Studios would be joining Chad in Gotham.

To his surprise, he had found out that the entire cast of So Random was to accompany Chad. He found what they were to participate in and became extra wary. As such, when he was able to, he and his ward, Dick Grayson, followed the cast members. Since the cast split into groups, he called in a few favours from people who owed Batman and had them follow the other groups.

Of course, none of them knew they were being followed.

Chad and Sonny had stopped to get something to eat after awhile, but walked as they did eat.

"I wonder if we'll see Bruce here," Sonny said as she and Chad walked and ate.

Chad just shrugged. He honestly didn't know...and truthfully he didn't care...

Neither of them spoke again as they ate.

'"Bruce?" a woman up ahead of Chad and Sonny called. She had been walking in their direction and had spotted Bruce a ways behind them. "Bruce, is that you?" She trotted past Chad and Sonny, her dark curly hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Bruce, it is you!" she said after passing the teens.

"Selina," Bruce's voice said, "fancy seeing you out here."

"I could say the same thing," the woman said, in almost a growl, "I thought you were busy."

"I am," Bruce said, "I've got a meeting I'm supposed to go to down the road."

"Surly I can accompany you there?" the woman invited herself.

"But of course."

"Well," Chad said, "There's your answer."

"I guess he is here," Sonny said, "Small world."

"Small _town_," Chad corrected.

"Actually, Gotham's a city," Bruce said as he and the woman managed to walk up behind the two teens. The woman had her arms hooked around one of Wayne's arms and looked at the two teens as a cat watches a mouse.

Sonny and Chad turned around and saw them.

"Pfft! I knew that," Chad laughed to them.

"Miss Munroe, Mister Cooper, fancy meeting you here," Bruce said, "guess the saying 'it's a small world' really is true."

"Bruce, aren't you going to introduce me?" the woman hanging off his arm asked.

"Oh, of course," Bruce said and gestured to Chad and Sonny, "Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe," he introduced, "this is Selina Kyle."

"His girl-friend," the woman said, "or at least," she shot Bruce a look, "I'm trying to be. It's impossible to get a hold of this man."

"Hi, Mr. Wayne! Nice to meet you, Selina," Sonny smiled and waved.

"Yeah, we were just talking about whether we'd run into you.. since... you live here..."Chad said, "Apparently we did! Oh and we're here for some convention competition thingies."

"Both of you?" Bruce asked, playing clueless. "I know you're here for the Greatest Actor's Award Ceremony, Mister Cooper, but I didn't see your name on the list, Miss Munroe."

"Oh, just Chad," Sonny said, "But me and my cast have different things. Nico, Grady and I have been invited to the same thing and Tawni and Zora were invited to other things."

"Oh really?" Bruce asked, sounding surprised. "Well I'm glad you all were able to make it out here. Just, ah, a word of advice, you may want to stay off the streets when the sun goes down. That's when most of the lunatics come out at night...and we've got a couple who've just recently escaped from Arkham."

"Bruce!" Selina hissed, nudging Bruce's ribs. "Don't scare the poor darlings!"

Chad snorted at what Selina said and then said, "Ahh, we've been through a lot more than you'd think."

"Got that right," Sonny agreed with Chad.

"Really?" Selina wondered. "Like wha-ah, like that incident a few months ago with the Joker? Terrible, terrible, that you two had to be dragged into his games."

"In Los Angeles? Yeah, that and a couple other things... But it's too complicated to explain," Sonny said, shaking her head.

"One word. Jedi," Chad said.

"Jedi?" Selina asked, looking confused.

"You're right, Sonny... It is complicated. But... how long do you have?" Chad asked.

Bruce looked at his watch. "Not long, I'm due in five minutes. I'm sorry, kids, I'd love to stay and catch up, but I've got a meeting to get to. Enjoy your stay in Gotham!" He waved to them as he and Selina began to walk past.

"Well, bye," Sonny said as they walked past her and Chad.

"Tell me again how you know them," Selina could be heard asking as she and Bruce walked off.

"Well now what?" Sonny asked Chad, watching Bruce and his girlfriend walk off.

Chad shrugged, "I dunno. We still have things to look at here."

"I don't know, I'm a bit tired. Maybe we should head back to the hotel for a bit."

"Whatever you say," Chad said, half smiling. And they headed back to the hotel.

Discreetly listening into Chad and Sonny's conversation, Bruce ditched Selina at his alleged meeting and slipped out the back way to double-back and continue following the two teens.

They had gone back to the hotel to see that neither Tawni, Zora, Grady, or Nico were back yet, so they just headed to Chad's hotel room and just sat there and talked about random things about their shows, their rivalry, then bickered a bit and were left in an awkward silence that both were trying to figure out how to break.

Then they heard Tawni and Zora coming down the hall and Sonny went out to see them.

"Sonny?" Tawni asked, "What were you doing in Chad's room?"

"Just talking. We got bored of walking around. So what are you up to?" Sonny asked.

"This!" Tawni squealed, holding up a card.

Sonny took it, "You still have Dick's card?"

"Yes I do," Tawni said, "And I'm calling him."

"Alright then... good luck..." Sonny said.

"Thank you," she replied, walking away to her room. All the rooms were in the same hall, so it was easy to see each other if you were bored or something.

"So what about you, Zora?" Sonny asked a bored-looking Zora.

"I'm going to go check out the ventilation system or find some secret passage ways," she said, "I'll talk to you later." And she walked off, leaving Sonny bored. So she just went back to hang with Chad and see if they could find _something_ to talk about.

"Wayne residence," a rather sophisticated man's voice answered the phone to the number Tawni had called, "how may I help you?"

"Uh, can I speak to Dick Grayson?" Tawni asked nervously.

"Master Dick is away, I'm afraid," the man on the other end said, "may I ask who is calling and have your number so that he can call you back?"

Tawni sighed disappointedly, "This is Tawni Hart..." Then she gave the man her number.

"Thank you, Miss Hart," the man said, "I shall have Master Dick give you a call when he gets back."

"Thank you!" Tawni said and hung up.

"No luck?" a voice came from the vent.

"What are you doing up there, Zora?" Tawni asked.

"I found the vent opening," she said with an evil laugh, "Time to spy." And there was no sound from her after that.

It was later that evening, just before dinnertime, that Tawni's phone rang.

"Hello?" Tawni said excitedly.

"Hi," an almost shy voice said on the other end, "is this Tawni Hart?"

"Why yes it is," Tawni said coolly, "Who is this?" she asked, thinking she knew, though.

"This is Dick Grayson...we, uh, we met a few months ago at the Studio you work at," the young man said. "Alfred said you called...?"

"Hi, Dick! And I remember. You told me to call when I was in Gotham, and I am, so I have and here we are!" she said, "Talking...on the phone."

He laughed gently. "Here we are..." he said. There was an awkward pause and then he said, "Hey, would you like to come over for dinner? Yeah, Bruce's girl is coming over, we could make it like a double-date! Golly, bet Bruce never would have thought something like that might happen."

"Oo! Sure... but.. I don't know where you're at... so that might be a little bit important," Tawni giggled.

"Just give me the name of the hotel you're staying at," Dick said, "and Alfred can come pick you up." 

"Oh alright!" Tawni gave the name of the hotel to him.

"Great! I'll have Alfred come and get you in an hour," Dick said. "See you then."

"Alright! Bye!" Tawni said.

"An hour, Master Dick?" Alfred asked after Dick had hung up. "Miss Kyle will be here in half an hour and Master Bruce wanted to-"

"We've got to check something out first, Alfred," Bruce cut in. "Just tell Selina I got held up at my last business meeting for the night and if Miss Hart shows up before we're back...tell them that joke you know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Master Bruce," Alfred said as Bruce and Dick headed for one of the secret entrances into the Batcave.

"I'VE GOT A DATE WITH DICK!" Tawni screamed, running down the hall to Sonny's room where she knew Sonny was. Nico and Grady had come back, but they were no fun.

She pounded on the door and Sonny opened, "Tawni?"

"I've got a date with Dick!" she squealed, jumping around in a circle.

"Really?" Sonny said, surprised.

"Yep. He's picking me up in an hour... well.. some guy named Alfred is... and we'll have dinner... well... not Alfred, but Dick and I. I'm so excited!"

"Well, congratulations!" Sonny said.

"Thank you," Tawni smiled, "I have to get ready!"

And she ran off.

**A/N Oh and about when Chad said 'Jedi' Maddy and I did a Sonny/Star Wars roleplay. ;P**

**Okay, hope you liked this first chapter!**

***pokes review button***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hi. :P So here's the next chapter. Sorry about being slow to update, but reviews makes it faster! ;P**

**Anyway, read, enjoy, tell me what you thought about it. :D**

Exactly an hour later, Alfred was waiting outside for Tawni. He had gone to the front desk and asked them to ring her and let her know that he was waiting to pick her up.

Tawni had rushed down there in her best clothes and makeup, ready to go.

Waiting outside, in front of a limo, was an elderly chap in a black and white tux waiting for her. When she came out he asked, "Miss Hart?"

"That's me!" Tawni said, "You're Alfred?"

"Yes, Miss Hart," the man said, nodding his head in a bow. He opened up the backseat door on the driver's side and stood at the side with it open and motioned for her to get in. "Master Dick sends his apologies that he couldn't be here to escort you personally. Something rather important came up and he had to leave. But not to worry, he should be home in plenty of time for dinner."

"Oh, it's alright," Tawni said, only a bit disappointed, "These things happen, right?" And she got in.

"Oh, you have no idea, Miss," Alfred said as he shut her door and slid into the driver's seat. After making sure she was buckled, and that he himself was buckled, he proceeded to drive her out of the city to Wayne Manor.

Sonny sighed when Tawni left and said out loud, "First day in Gotham and Tawni's already got a date."

"So?" Nico asked.

"Nothing," Sonny said, walking around and straightening a few things left around from the boys, "I just think she should slow down a bit... I mean, Tawni and I aren't the best of friends, but I don't want her to get hurt."

"She'll be fine," Grady said, playing a hand held video game.

"I hope you're right," Sonny said.

It took about half an hour to get to Wayne Manor. Alfred drove through the opening of an iron gate up to the round-about driveway in front of Wayne Manor. The place was /huge/!

Alfred parked the limo behind another car in the driveway, got out, and opened Tawni's door. "Here we are," he said, "Wayne Manor."

"I'd love living here," Tawni mused, taking in the manor as she got out of the limo.

Alfred closed the door after Tawni'd gotten out and went up the steps to the huge front doors. As he opened the doors, a woman in a black evening gown eagerly walked into the hall. "Bruce...?" she wondered eagerly. "Oh," she said, her enthusiasm dropping rappidly, "it's you, Alfred."

"It's nice to see you again as well, Miss Kyle," Alfred said dryly to the woman. "I take it Master Bruce still isn't back yet?"

"No," the woman said and walked back into the room she'd come from.

"If you'll follow me, Miss Hart?" Alfred more said than asked.

Tawni nodded and followed Alfred.

He took Tawni into the room Selina Kyle had gone into. It was a huge room. There were comfortable looking sofas and chairs seated before a large, roaring, fireplace.

"Please make yourself comfortable," he told Tawni. "Masters Bruce and Dick should be home shortly."

At that Selina scoffed.

Tawni slowly sat down and looked at Selina, "So how long have you been waiting here?"

Selina looked at the huge grandfather clock on the far wall. "An hour..." she said dryly.

"Oh," Tawni said, "You're Bruce's girlfriend?"

"More or less..." she snorted. "I'm leaning more towards less." She cocked her head ever so slightly and twirled the drink around in the glass she held. "You're dating Dick Grayson? Hhhn, never knew the kid was dating."

"Well... he invited me to dinner... I met him in LA and he said to call him when I'm in Gotham next, so I did," Tawni shrugged.

"Hhhn," the woman scoffed again, "if you were smart," she took a drink, "you wouldn't have...assuming the kid's taking dating advice from Bruce."

"Well, I shouldn't be in Gotham for too long," Tawni shrugged again, "So if things go bad, I should be good."

"Smart girl," Selina said.

The women were kept waiting for another hour before Bruce and Dick walked into the room.

"Sorry we're late," Bruce said, meeting Selina with a kiss, "that meeting was nuts."

Tawni stood up when she saw Dick and said in her head, /He's as gorgeous as I remembered./

"Hi, Dick!" she said.

"Hi, Tawni," he smiled. He looked to have grown since they last met, if not in height, then in muscle. "It's Bruce's fault we're late," he grinned, "I couldn't pull him out of that meeting."

"Figures," Selina said. "But now that you're here we can eat...I hope you had your butler cook up a delicious bird of some sort."

"As a matter of fact, he did," Bruce said. "Why don't we all go into the dining hall?"

Tawni agreed and they all went into the dining hall.

The dining hall was another large room. In the center of the room was a long table, almost like tables seen in movies dating back in medieval times.

Bruce seated Selina at one of the sides and took his place at the head of the table while Dick seated Tawni across from Selina and sat down at the other end of the table, across from Bruce.

Shortly after they were seated, Alfred brought out the first course of the meal.

"Well," Bruce said, standing to make a toast, "here's to a sight I never thought I'd see. To a full table, and to friends," he toasted.

"Cheers," Dick agreed

Tawni wished she was a bit closer to Dick, but she wouldn't complain. She was glad to be there and in all honesty, felt a little uncomfortable and out of place there... but she tried not to show it.

Dinner was the usual for the dates at Wayne Manor. An overly formal, stuffy dinner with little chatter and what was spoken was mainly by Bruce as he discussed business matters and whatnot.

But afterwards, he and Selina broke away to walk the Manor's grounds, leaving Dick and Tawni alone.

"So," Dick said when Bruce and Selina had left, "what brings you to Gotham?"

"Oh! I was invited to be in a Gotham City Fashion Show. /In it!/ Can you believe it?" Tawni said to Dick.

He smiled. "I can."

Tawni giggled like an idiot and said, "Thanks. Yeah, the message was really unexpected. My friends and Chad got invites to something, too... not the same thing, but theirs aren't as important." She shrugged.

Dick smiled. "When's the show?" he asked.

"It's tomorrow night," Tawni said.

"Really? I'll have to ask Bruce if it's alright if I skip the State's Greatest Actor's Rewards and come to your show instead. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Pfft, of course you should! Chad Dylan Cooper's not worth missing me," Tawni said. "I'm sure Chad wouldn't care either. He doesn't like you much."

"Chad doesn't like me?" Dick asked, pointing innocently to himself. "What'd I ever do to him?"

"He thought you were into Sonny. Or Sonny liked you. Anyway, it had something to do with Sonny and those two are in love with each other, but I'm the only who knows. They don't even know. Or if they do they're going about it all wrong. Anyway, enough about them," Tawni said, "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," Dick said vaguely and stood up. "Let's walk around, I can show you the grounds. They look especially stunning in the moonlight."

"Alright!" Tawni said eagerly, standing up.

Dick held his arm out for Tawni.

Tawni took it and smiled happily at Dick.

He led her outside of the house and into the large groomed grounds of the Manor.

"It's so pretty out here," Tawni said, looking up at the sky and then around the grounds.

"That it is," Dick said and took her over to one of the gardens. This particular one had many beautiful hedges and fountains.

"I'd hate to be the gardener for this place," Tawni said, mainly to herself, but she didn't say it quietly.

Dick laughed. "Alfred enjoys tending the gardens in his spare time, but Bruce hires people to do most of it."

"I'm just not one for dirt...Other than that, I would like spending all day out here," Tawni said.

"If I wasn't so busy training under Bruce," Dick said, "I'd probably spend all day out here with a book."

Half of that was a lie. He and Bruce spent a good amount of time training outside in the yards and gardens. Needless to say, Dick steered Tawni clear of those "training grounds".

"I would too... but I don't read very much. Mainly only for school. Other than that it's show-biz all the way!" Tawni said.

"I bet these grounds would make a great place for you to practice your acting," Dick said.

"Yeah, it probably would... if So Random had more of a romantic atmosphere about it... but it's not supposed to be romantic... so this would be a better place for...I can't believe I'm saying this... Mackenzie Falls..." Tawni said with some trouble.

Dick shrugged. "I can't vouch these grounds for either...I...I've never seen either show. That or when I do finally sit down to watch one, the Joker interrupts with one of his deadly and insane broadcasts."

"Well, Mackenzie Falls is a lame drama and So Random is a... well.. a so random comedy... And that Joker guy's such a freak."

"You're telling me," Dick snorted. "A few years back he tried to get the copyright on fish! All because he made all the fishes' faces contort into his twisted grin...You probably saw or heard of it. I mean, fish from here to China were affected!"

"Yeah... I remember that. Kinda, whenever the news was on, I just changed the channel and stuff... or ignored it in the newspaper... I should probably work on being more observant or pay more attention to things that are probably important."

Dick shrugged. "Doesn't matter...seems Gotham always ends up making a small part of news everywhere else...something's always going on here."

"Must never get boring here, huh?" Tawni asked.

"You'd be surprised," Dick said. "Most of us tend to put it all in the background...it actually gets pretty boring around here." As they were speaking, a light flashed into the sky and stayed there. Inside the yellow beam of light was a black symbol of a bat.

"What the heck is _that_?" Tawni asked.

Dick had to stop himself from jumping, or exclaiming, or running to Bruce and then to the Batcave. Instead he just shrugged and said, "That's the batsignal. The police use it to contact Batman when something major's come up."

"Oh...cool..." Tawni said. Though she didn't really find it cool. She wasn't into super heroes.

Dick cleared his throat and fidgeted slightly. "Let's go back inside," he said.

"Is something wrong?" Tawni asked, frowning.

"No," he said and, quite convincingly, fake yawned and stretched, "just getting tired, is all."

"Oh," Tawni said, "Well, if you need me to leave..." she didn't continue, but she didn't think she needed to.

Instead of protesting, Dick said, "Yeah, it's probably time. I mean, you gotta get a good night's rest for tomorrow evening's fashion show and all that."

"Oh...well...alright then," Tawni said, gulping once. She didn't know what her means of transportation would be to get back to the hotel to be and she didn't know how to ask if Alfred would take her or if she needed to get a cab. She just stood there, feeling awkward, uncomfortable, and like she did something wrong.

"Come on," Dick said, offering her a smile and his arm. "Alfred will give you a ride back."

Tawni smiled the best she could and then took his arm and said, "'Kay."

He took her back inside the Manor and called for Alfred.

"Alfred, would you take Tawni back to the hotel, please?"

"Already, Master Dick?" Alfred asked, but he could easily guess the reason for the cut off visit.

"Yes, I'm feeling rather tired and Tawni needs to get her beauty sleep for tomorrow evening."

"Of course, Master Dick, I shall go start the car," Alfred said and headed out to the limo.

Tawni stood there quietly.

Dick took her hands in his. "We'll have to do this again before you leave Gotham," he said, "it was fun."

"Yeah, it was," Tawni agreed, "Definitely again."

Before seeing her to the limo, Dick leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Tawni felt like melting. Or fainting. Or both. This made their cut-short night all better. Tawni smiled at Dick. She had nothing to say. Or her words were caught in her throat.

Dick escorted her to the car and saw her off before darting back inside and for the batcave. He had noticed that Selina Kyle's car was gone, so Bruce must have cut short their night...or she did, she was known to stop their dates short as well.

Tawni was quiet in the limo. She wished their night was longer, but she was happy that he at least kissed her on the cheek. She wanted to see him again soon.

"How did things go with Master Dick, Miss Hart?" Alfred asked.

"Oh...fine," Tawni said with a small shrug.

Alfred said nothing else for the rest of the drive and soon enough they were back at the hotel.

"Thanks for the ride," Tawni said, and not waiting for anything a second longer, opened the door and got out and walked quickly into the hotel. 

"You're welcome..." Alfred said after she had gone before pulling back out into the road and heading back for the Manor.

Everyone was sleeping that she knew of, but she wanted to talk to someone, so she rudley knocked on Sonny's door.

She heard Grady groan and say, "Sonny, door!"

"Why do I have to get it?" Sonny was heard grumbling and she trudged to the door and opened it.

"Wow you look awful," Tawni said to Sonny.

"Yeah, don't feel bad about waking me up or anything," Sonny growled.

"Can we talk?"

"What?"

"I want to talk..."

"Well.. okay..." Sonny said and then Tawni took Sonny into her room and she told her all about the date and how it was cut short and how he kissed her and how it was a perfect, yet horrible date in one and about the bat signal and everything.

"Well, that's what happens when you date Robin," Sonny said. She still refused to believe that Dick wasn't Robin.

"He's not Robin," Tawni said then huffed, "Get that out of your head! And anyway," they talked a bit more, until maybe one o' clock, and then Tawni let Sonny go back to her room to sleep and then Tawni, too tired to change, fell asleep in her clothes.

Tawni wasn't granted a long sleep, shortly after she'd fallen asleep, the window to her room opened, letting in a cold breeze.'

Tawni shivered and got up groggily and went to go shut her window.

"Tawni Hart," a husky voice said from the shadows beside her.

Tawni jumped and screamed, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Do you have the invitation you received for the Gotham City Fashion Show?" the man asked, no answering her other question.

"Yeah, why?" Tawni asked.

"I need to see it."

"Okay...?" she went over to one of her suitcases and pulled it out from the outside pocket and warily handed it to him.

The man stepped from the shadows to take the invitation. He was clad fully in black except for the yellow icon on his chest. It was a yellow circle with a black bat symbol in the center. He wore a black mantel and a mask. The hood of the mantel had two pointed ears sticking from the sides.

"Thank you," he said as he took the invitation.

Tawni knew who he was immediately and was less scared. He wasn't bad.

Before she could say anything, he left to get the invitations from the others. Well, he only needed one from Nico, Grady, and Sonny, seeing as they all got the same thing.

Since Sonny, Nico, and Grady's room was next to Tawni's, theirs was the next Batman entered; same way as Tawni's, through the window, letting in a cool night breeze.

Sonny sat up and said, none too quietly, "Alright, which one of you left the window open?" She was _not_ a morning( or a middle-of-the-night) person.

She stood up when all she got from Nico and Grady was a snore.

"Men!" she rolled her eyes and headed to the window.

"Sonny Munroe," Batman's hoarse voice said from behind her.

Sonny turned around and said, "Batman?"

He nodded, stepping into the pale moonlight. "I need one of the invitations you and your friends here received."

"Alright," Sonny said, going over to her purse and taking her invatation out and handing it to him.

"Thank you," he said and then left through the window to go to Zora's room.

Zora was already awake and holding her invatation when Batman had shown up.

"I heard you needed everyone's invatations," she said.

"Yes, thank you," Batman said, masking his surprise. He was halfway through the window, after accepting the invitation, when he stopped and looked back at her. "If I didn't already have a partner, you may have been the perfect candidate." And then he was gone for Chad's room.

Chad was normally a pretty heavy sleeper, but he was also a restless one and ended up kicking all his covers off, and like everyone else, felt the cool breeze his open window let in and he woke up and just sat there a moment before tiredly standing up to shut his window.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," Batman said from the side of the window, shrouded in the dark shadows.

"Oh it's you," Chad said tiredly, "What do you want?"

"I need the invitation you received for the awards ceremony," Batman said, "don't worry, you'll get it back before you have to leave tomorrow night."

"Fine," he mumbled sleepily and went over to the suit case he brought and dug through the inner pockets and found and said, "Here, take it." He handed it to Batman.

"Thank you," Batman said before disappearing through the window and into the night.

Chad shut the window and went straight back to bed.

When he woke up the next morning, he wasn't quite sure whether that was a dream or not, but he had talked to the So Random cast and they were all visited, too, so they came to the conclusion that it was not a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all. :D**

**Here's the third chapter. Read, enjoy, review. ;P**

Long in the night, Batman worked to try and find out why the teens had been invited to Gotham. He could find no clues in the invitations and no fingerprints, aside from the teens'. Frustrated, and at a dead end, he mailed the invitations back to the teens. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Chad wasn't one of the State's greatest actors, nor was Tawni fit to handle the mayhem of the fashion show. Nor did he feel Nico, Grady, and Sonny stood a chance with the Gotham Laughs deal...he should know, he'd entered in a few years ago to foil another Joker plot.

Needless to say...none of this was making any sense.

"Well, I didn't hear or see anything," Grady said as all the Randoms and Chad ate breakfast.

"That's because you were snoring like a pig," Sonny grumbled.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood," Chad said, scooting a little farther from Sonny.

"I'm not a morning person," Sonny said, "Anyway, so tonight we all have our convention/competitions."

"So?" Nico asked.

"I feel like something bad's going to happen," Sonny said.

"Why are you so paranoid?" Tawni asked.

"I'm not, I'm just... careful... this is a new town... I don't know why I feel like this... I just...do," Sonny explained.

"Well, I for one, think we should at least acknowledge what Sonny's saying. This is new territory for us," Zora said.

"Thank you, Zora," Sonny said and they left their conversation at that.

As afternoon rolled around, Tawni was swept away to meet the other models she'd be modeling with and to find out what she'd be wearing during the show, and what to do, and all that good stuff.

Several of the other comics who'd be performing at the Gotham City's Laugh Competition invited Sonny, Nico, and Grady to come hang out with them before the show.

And Zora was offered to take her tour of the museum early.

They all agreed, so Chad was left alone. He decided he'd just walk around Gotham a bit more and left the hotel.

As evening came around, it was time for Chad to get a ride over to where the awards ceremony was to take place.

He had called a cab to take him there and was soon on his way there.

The place was packed full of rich people, both spectators and actors.

Chad was overwhelmed by how many people there were there. He was expecting people of course, just not this many.

He looked around for maybe someone around his age he could talk to. He felt nervous and shy for some reason. Totally out of his character. He cleared his throat, straightened his posture and walked around.

There weren't any people his age, but there were people who kept watching him.

Lucky for Chad, at least, there was someone he knew there: Bruce Wayne.

Chad didn't really make eye contact with anyone there who looked at him, just swallowed nervously and walked over to the area where Bruce was... he didn't go directly to Bruce, just tried to make himself noticed by Bruce.

Bruce was busy talking with some people, but he spotted Chad out of the corner of his eye and finally managed to excuse himself.

"Chad," he said, coming over, "I was wondering where you were at." He almost sounded relieved to see Chad.

"Yeah, hi... I was looking around Gotham for a bit... since everyone already left," he couldn't keep his eyes in one place, but kept looking around. He felt his voice sounded odd, so he cleared his throat and said, "Some turn out."

"It certainly is," Bruce said. "Why don't I show you to your seat? All you actor's get front row seats."

"Sure," Chad said.

Bruce showed Chad to his seat and shortly after it was time for everything to start.

At the fashion show, across the city from where the awards ceremony was being held, Dick was sitting in the front row to cheer Tawni on.

Tawni was loving everything to do with the fashion show at the moment. Getting her hair done, make up, and pretty clothes. She felt in fashion heaven.

And the other, older, models, were, for the most part, quite enjoying Tawni's company. It was like they were her older sisters, with Tawni being their younger sister taking her first steps into the modeling world.

"So have you been to a lot of fashion shows?" Tawni asked one of the older models.

"Of course," the woman laughed, "it's our career. Actually, you're the only first-timer here."

"I couldn't believe I was invited here!" Tawni said excitedly, "And you do this all the time? Must be fun! I'm an actress."

"Well, I wouldn't say we do it _all _the time…" the model Tawni was talking to said.  
"Are you kidding?" another said as she walked by. "We do too do this _all _the time." She sounded utterly bored. "It's not all that it's cracked up to be."

"So I'm guessing it gets old after awhile?" Tawni asked, noting the tone of voice from that one model.

"Of course it does, sweet cakes," the bored model said, letting out a trail of smoke from the cigarette she held.

Tawni said nothing else.

The night's events were going quite well when things went downhill…

The Actor's Reward Ceremony was about half-way through when Bruce announced Chad.

"Now, give it up for the newest actor to join the ranks," Bruce announced, "he's considered the greatest actor of our generation, give it up for Chad Dylan Cooper!"  
As the crowd applauded, perhaps a little hesitantly, the sound of machine gun fire joined in.  
"Everybody stay in your seats!" a voice exploded, coming out from behind the curtains as Chad came out onto the stage.

A gun in one hand, the other hand in a pocket, a man walked out onto the stage. His clothes were two-toned, one side was a nice looking suit, while the other side was an old, ugly suit. However, that wasn't the worst of it. Half of the man's face was handsome and normal, the kind of guy you could trust, but the other half of his face was hideously scarred and ruined. His eye was entirely visible, there were no eyelids to conceal part of the eye, and you could see into half of his mouth as the flesh was nearly completely burned off. "If everyone just stays in their seats," the man growled, "no one will get hurt."

While at the same exact time, while Tawni was on the run-way for the second time, a huge shadow appeared on the display boards behind Tawni and the sound of a whip cracking was heard followed by the sound of startled screams from the crowds. Out onto the walkway, coming up behind Tawni, sauntered a woman dressed from head to toe in black leather. On the leather mask/hood covering her face were two pointed cat ears. There was even a tail protruding from behind the woman as she sauntered up. In her clawed gloved hand was a bullwhip. "Everybody stay seated," the woman hissed, "I'm only here for one of you."

"Hey, Dude?" Chad asked the guy who came onto the stage, "This is my stage now! You can wait your turn." His confidence had increased significantly…maybe that wasn't a good thing.

Tawni was too scared to say anything as the strange woman came onto the run-way.

"'Hey, dude?'" the two-faced man snarled. "That's all you can say when you're life's being _threatened_?"  
"What do you want, Harvey?" Bruce asked the two-faced man.  
"That's not our name!" the man exploded. "And we'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call us that anymore. Now," he said, grabbing Chad, "stay put, don't call the cops, and everyone can leave with their lives."

At the fashion show…

The strange cat woman cracked her whip and it wrapped around Tawni, holding Tawni's arms to her sides as the bullwhip wrapped around her. The woman at the end of the whip pulled it so that Tawni was forced closer to her. "That's it, everyone stay right where you are," the woman purred.  
"Hey, Catwoman!" a voice called from off stage.  
"_Mrrow?" _the woman said just before a pair of legs hit her in the side of the head. She went flying off the stage, letting of the bullwhip that still held Tawni.

"Someone call the police!" the young man who'd dared to stand up to the crazy woman said. He jumped off stage, his yellow cape billowing behind him, as he leapt at the cat-woman to make sure she stayed in the building until the police could arrive.

"Did she just _meow_?" Tawni asked no one in particular.  
-

"What are you doing?" Chad asked, trying to break free from the man's hold.

"Don't struggle," the two-faced man said as he began to back out with Chad. "No one follow or my men will let you taste lead!"  
"No one's going to follow you, Two-Face," Bruce said, "just…just don't hurt the boy."  
"Oh don't worry, his fate's already been decided," Two-Face said, "yours however…" Still holding Chad, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a coin. He flipped the coin, caught it, took a look at it, and then raised his hand holding the gun, and shot Bruce.  
Bruce went sprawling on the floor, blood beginning to soak his chest. There were gasps from the crowd, but no one moved until Two-Face and his men had left, with Chad as their hostage.

In the fashion show, Robin was busy beating the litter out of Catwoman, at least for a little bit. Shortly after they started their brawl, Catwoman raked her claw gloved hand across Robin's face and leapt over him as he let go of her and doubled over. She jumped onto the stage and grabbed Tawni. "Come on, sweets, you're coming with me." Her voice sounded familiar…"No one follow me!" she screeched as she hurried Tawni out of there.

"What do you want with me, cat lady?" Tawni demanded.

Chad didn't say anything else as he was abducted.

"Oh, it's not me, darling, it's _him_," she said as she hurried away from the building.

**Okay, sorry if the erratic changes between where Tawni and Chad were got confusing. DX **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! *pokes review button***


End file.
